Culture
culture: * noun (plural cultures): the shared actions—including thoughts—of a particular group of humans * verb (cultures, culturing) This tag does not so much apply to the signified as the signifier. Fish and chips is part of British culture. Some cultures have stereotypes associated with them. Definitions The following includes text from 11-16-14.html. From carla.umn.edu Quote:http://carla.umn.edu/culture/definitions.html :What is Culture? : CARLA's Definition :: For the purposes of the Intercultural Studies Project, culture is defined as the shared patterns of behaviors and interactions, cognitive constructs, and affective understanding that are learned through a process of socialization. These shared patterns identify the members of a culture group while also distinguishing those of another group. Definitions of: cognitive constructs cognitive/cognition DuckDuckGo search of "cognitive" Wordnik definition of "cognitive" cognative - cog•ni•tive (kŏgˈnĭ-tĭv) - adj. Of, characterized by, involving, or relating to cognition: "Thinking in terms of dualisms is common in our cognitive culture" (Key Reporter). Having a basis in or reducible to empirical factual knowledge. Dictionary.com definition of "cognitive" cognitive kog-ni-tiv, adjective # of or pertaining to the act or process of knowing, perceiving, remembering, etc.; of or relating to cognition: cognitive development; cognitive functioning. # of or pertaining to the mental processes of perception, memory, judgment, and reasoning, as contrasted with emotional and volitional processes. Dictionary.com definition of "cognition" cognition n, noun # the act or process of knowing; perception. # the product of such a process; something thus known, perceived, etc. # knowledge English Wikipedia definition of "cognition" Simple English Wikipedia definition of "cognition" construct Dictionary.com definiton of "construct" construct kuh n-struhkt; n. kon-struhkt verb (used with object) # to build or form by putting together parts; frame; devise. # Geometry. to draw (a figure) fulfilling certain given conditions. noun: # something constructed. # an image, idea, or theory, especially a complex one formed from a number of simpler elements. Merriam-Webster definition of "construct" con·struct \kən-ˈstrəkt\ - verb # to build or make (something physical, such as a road, bridge, or building) # to make or create (something, such as a story or theory) by organizing ideas, words, etc. mathematics : to draw (a shape) according to a set of instructions or rules Full Definition of CONSTRUCT - transitive verb 1. to make or form by combining or arranging parts or elements: BUILD; also: CONTRIVE, DEVISE 2. to draw (a geometrical figure) with suitable instruments and under specified conditions 3. to set in logical order con·struct·abil·i·ty also con·struct·ibil·i·ty noun con·struct·able or con·struct·ible adjective con·struc·tor noun See construct defined for English-language learners » http://www.learnersdictionary.com/definition/construct See construct defined for kids » http://www.wordcentral.com/cgi-bin/student?book=Student&va=construct →Examples of CONSTRUCT  They plan to construct a barn behind the house.  The author constructs all the stories around one theme.  Construct a triangle that has sides of equal length. Types The main types of culture are: * Real-life culture, then later in history: ** Digital culture: Internet, video games, memes, etc. Political culture Political culture is the shared beliefs about how government should operate. For example, American political culture: * Personal Liberty: freedom from government interference, freedom to engage without government interference of discriminations * Political equality: all citizens are the same in the eyes of the law. Some argue that the USA does not really have political equality. * Consent of the governed / Popular consent: government draws its power from the consent of the governed. Popular culture Culture is sometimes industrial; that is, caused by industry and having the qualities of mass production: commodification, standardization, and massification.http://www.uta.edu/huma/illuminations/kell16.htm - "The Frankfurt School and British Cultural Studies: The Missed Articulation" by Douglas Kellner Popular culture usually means what is popularly consumed by consumers in nations with Capitalism; some argue that it is a cult.https://www.google.com/#q=cult+of+popular+culture To say that Europe's pop culture was Christianity for most of its history is to partially contradict the meaning of "pop culture". Controversy Cultural Marxists argue that there should be no in-groups with out-groups, and when no one is a part of any group then that makes them all part of one big group, that is, the humans of the world. And from there, their only group identities are economic. See also * Cultural_Marxism References Category:Redpill